Immortal Saviour
by pnacs
Summary: Sally Jackson was pregnant with Poseidon's child when she was about to die with her unborn son by childbirth, before she did though she was saved by the oldest being in the universe, he was nameless but he now goes by the name of Sally's son, Perseus


Third person POV

Poseidon watched Sally giving birth from my palace in Atlantis by mist sight; mist sight is essentially gazing anywhere on the planet within 10 miles of ice, water or water vapour.

Sally grit her teeth as she delivered the final push but then things started to go wrong, Sally collapsed from exhaustion, machines started flashing and beeping and the heart monitor by the side of the bed showed 2 different heartbeats stop.

Poseidon whimpered quietly as he looked on helpless as the machines went silent, the doctors gave up and the time of death was recorded.

A chilly presence seemed to enter the room which made all the doctors as well as Poseidon himself shiver.

Objects and machines started to shake and soon fly around the room as the body of Sally rose up from what felt seemed to be a magnetic force that compelled all others to remain still.

First a golden smoky blur flew in like a rocket and crashed into the stomach of Sally Louise Jackson, then a pure black one, and finally a brilliant green one.

Sally' wounds from childbirth as well as marks and bruises from her new husband Gabe instantly healed and then Sally opened her eyes gasping a deep breath of fresh air with a surprised and terrified expression on her face.

The heart monitor switched itself back on showing 2 healthy heartbeats from 2 very alive humans.

Poseidon gasped 'I must report this to the council' he thought but he felt the same presence from the hospital enter his very own palace, 'I can't allow you to do that father' he heard telepathically.

"Percy" Poseidon murmured 'I'm sorry Poseidon, but you must forget I ever existed until I am fully strengthened', "Percy" Poseidon repeated out loud this time before his eyes glazed over and he fell to the floor asleep.

Perseus POV

I am Percy Jackson the son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, however I am also the first and most creation to ever exist.

The mortal in Sally's uterus 14,000 years ago never grew a consciousness because it was incredibly weak and was inevitably going to die so when it did I threw a shred of my essence to save Sally's life and to create a new mortal avatar.

An avatar is what I call a duplication of a fraction of or all of my soul in a new body, this body can be borne by a mother with a dead child like sally was or I can manifest a physical body by my non-physical soul.

You may question why I said 14,000 years ago or you may assume that's how this avatar is, you are both wrong, the reason I'm 14,000 years of the year I was born is because I can time travel.

Luckily I can also extend lifetimes, Time travel and see into the future so my mortal mother Sally of whom I've extended the lifetime of and I can time travel through Earths history with not a care in the world.

However Sally has fallen in love and I have made her mortal in the year 2008 and I have stayed with her to help out the Olympian Gods and demigods, I plan to start off with rescuing Bianca and Nico Di Angelo from their school when the daughters of Zeus, Athena, the sons of Apollo and Hephaestus along with the satyr show up.

Currently it is the day of their rescue attempt and I'm quietly walking around the school dance to make sure this rescue goes smoothly "why hello Manticore" I said chuckling while I sneaked up behind Dr Thorn.

He whipped round to see who I was but jumped at my eyes "Perseus" he whispered in shock "you stand with the gods? But…bu…but you're a murderer" he said in a quick and frantic tone.

I instantly frowned whilst my green-gold eyes flashed black for a second "that was a long, long time ago" I muttered mostly to myself, "if you stand with the Gods then I must kill you" Thorn said flashing to his true form for a millisecond to flick several projectiles.

I would have let the projectiles hit me if they were arrows but they were projectiles and along with knives they were the only long ranged weapon that could maim me, "clever" I muttered catching the projectiles easily, "but stupid" I said crushing them in my hand and every bone in Thorn's body shattered and decayed to dust until all that was left of him was a scorpion like tail.

I immediately convulsed for a moment before I sprinted outside the ballroom for a private place, I was evolving, evolution is when a species adapts to change over the course of millions of years through multiple generations, however as being immortal and the only one of my species I can evolve and adapt naturally every couple hundreds of years and I can take on the strengths of those I meet and/or kill.

Once I was somewhere private I let the change happen and I let loose a green light from my body with swirls of black and gold, then I took my immortal form at 7" with green-gold eyes with black in them and coal black hair with gold and silver tips, wings that changed colour from gold to black and back again grew from my back and long metallic bones extended from my knuckles, then hand sized knives sprouted from each wrist along with vine-like whips that didn't get in the way of each other.

Then came the changes, a scorpion tail with projectile tips sprouted from the small of my back, that was from the Manticore then I felt the knowledge of all the monsters and creatures I've killed in the last thousand years flood through my brain, and finally long black horns slowly extended from the sides of my head, curling up as they went higher to make it extra sharp, this must have come from the Minotaur, Centaurs and a stray evil Satyr that I've killed.

Once I had finished 'evolving' I used my shape shifting ability to return to exactly how I looked before with black hair and green eyes with a medium build and an average height, then I returned to the dance to find the Di Angelo kids gone as well the son of Apollo being lost, 'if he's here than the demigod have already taken the Di Angelos' I thought.

I tried to pause time and see the future but I didn't work for some reason, I was blind, I had no idea which way the Di Angelos went, and I was running out of time, I focused my energy and started to divide my soul into multiple avatars of me each with different powers.

The first one I gave telekinesis, the second I gave shape shifting, the third I gave element control, the fourth I gave immortality and self-healing, the fifth I gave telepathy and mind control, the sixth I gave invisibility, life and death and finally the last I gave teleporting.

I was within all 7 avatars as well as being able to control them and see what they saw.


End file.
